hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
RULES
Welcome to Hello_Troll, please take a moment to check out the rules below before joining the role play. Be certain to have read the content of this page as this is a requirement for the sake of avoiding conflict and the operators know to spot those whom have obviously not taken the time to do so. Acceptable Hello_Troll Memos: ###Hello_Troll #HT_OOC #HT_Outside #HT_Lake Lore- Setting This memo is a NON-CANON ROLEPLAY memo, meaning that the rules within this memo might not fit within the confines of the Homestuck canon. Any character from any series is allowed, but they must respect the rules applied by the Reigning Fuschia Troll. The reigning fuschia- regarding the hive and the lands around- it states that Mutant blooded trolls as well as mutated creatures are considered valid and must not be killed. (physical harm and verbal Roleplay is /fine/ as long as it stays under PG-13. Anything that the mods state as inappropriate will be asked to move to a private memo.) As you approach the hive, you find the lands rolling in vast green fields. A forest filled with a variety of creatures and Lusii surround the backdrop of the Hive- a small river running through it. As you look closer, it appears that this river flows down into the ocean, dropping off the cliffs into the waters below. If one were to follow the river to the North, within the trees, they would find the vast lake that seems never ending. No Destruction of hive property. For Map-- click here. Descriptive Posts and OOC remarks * OOC = Out of Character Speech (Talk between players) IC = In Character Speech (Talk between characters) Characters within the memo do not see each others Chum-handles. This is a physical space memo- please remember this. --- and ((---)) are acceptable forms of OOC speech. (Currently only the Parenthesis disable the Quirks) 4th wall breaking is subject to a warning and a ban if actions continue. No exceptions will be made. Players must use the /me commands when doing descriptive posts. No *action* or -action- will be accepted. IE* /me went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. // would turn into // --sightlessDeviant SD went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk – Entrances are required! Please have your character enter the hive before speaking. It can be taken as fourth wall breaking. * Handles and What do to with them Super unreadable quirks are not allowed- if it is part of your characters concept, please have an alternative quirk to use if someone ends up having a problem. No Bright colors or Neon fonts-- White color's are banned. Emotes and Honking is not allowed within the memo. No exceptions will be made. * Joke Handles Joke handles (Handles that might be used in a fashion to cause havoc within the memo and OOC are banned. Mods have a right to deem something a joke handle or not. Their word is final.) * Magic and Green Sun Powers(Aspect abilities) Magic and Green sun Abilities are allowed, but their outright powers do not effect others around said character. Time abilities effect the character who used them, Space as well. (Abilities can effect another character with consent of the player.) These powers must have a limit. If someone can create a typhoon with a flick of the wrist, these powers must be capped to be acceptable within the memo. All controversial or overpowered abilities must be approved by a mod before use. If you don’t know- ask a mod! Sexual content and References Tag your NSFW references (No tag/ No use) The memo is PG-13. Keep it PG-13. (Mods have a right to ask you to leave) (This also includes sloppy make outs.) Casual- non-sexual nudity is acceptable. The moment it becomes a problem is the moment it becomes a ban. Rape is a touchy topic and shall not be mentioned within the memo. Sexual slaves/pets are not a topic for the memo- doing so can result in a ban. Power-Playing and God-Modding Not letting your character get hurt- You character can not defend and attack to harm everything. They have a weakness- don't over do it. No auto-hitting. If you get mad because a character dodges something, you may be kicked. You can say "-- chaRacter CR hits AB --", but you can't say they do not dodge. A physical or mental setback MUST be present Chuckle voodoo are based down to Basic mind control and telepathic abilities. You can not lift object with your mind. Being able to kill someone with a single poke "from pure strength" is not acceptable. Death No talk of suicide within the memos. At all. No committing suicide ICly Non-permanent death is allowed and killing is also allowed, so long as it doesn't get out of hand. If a mod tells you to stop, you must stop or be kicked. Category:Rules Category:Site administration